


Ревность, или К вопросу о демонических яйцах и ангельских кексах

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Юмор, драма, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули записал для Азирафаэля несколько роликов со стриптизом и танцами на пилоне — разумеется, с собой в главной и единственной роли и лучшем свете. И теперь, бедолага, ревнует сам к себе, потому что ангел его (конечно же!) не узнал — ну чего еще ждать от наивного ангела?! А еще у Князей Ада имеются тайные пристрастия, связанные с человеческими искусствами, и кто, скажите, будет их удовлетворять, как не демон, живущий среди этих человеков вот уже седьмую тысячу лет?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Ревность, или К вопросу о демонических яйцах и ангельских кексах

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: не читать в вечернее и ночное время — в тексте присутствует описание еды
> 
> Примечание: текст написан по заявке: «Пусть они скрывают друг от друга свои чувства и страшно ревнуют друг друга, и проговорятся в приступе ревности…»
> 
> Примечание 2: вдохновлено фиком [Великая сила искусства, или Танцы на стекле](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8723950), согласие автора фика получено, текст может читаться отдельно
> 
> Примечание 3: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними вот уже более шести тысяч лет

Жизнь демонов многогранна и насыщена многочисленными неприятностями самого разного рода, вида и происхождения. Мироздание словно сговорилось со Всевышним на пару обеспечивать падших разнообразными неприятностями на любой самый взыскательный вкус, чтобы не смог придраться ни один любитель поговорить о фломастерах. К этому давно привыкли все, даже ангелы.

А потому Кроули питал вполне обоснованную надежду, что один конкретный ангел отнесется с пониманием, если ему все как следует объяснить: одного вполне конкретного демона совершенно неожиданно с утра пораньше очень даже может выдернуть из сладких объятий (жаль, конечно, что объятий всего лишь Морфея) бывший шеф (по присущей многим бывшим привычке совершенно упустив из внимания свой нынешний статус), причем выдернуть в самом прямом смысле этого слова, не дав ни одеться, ни крикнуть тому, кто наверняка не спит внизу (и о ком этот конкретный демон, конечно же, вовсе и совершенно ничуть не забыл!): «Ангел, я скоро вернусь!»*. _Мне очень жаль, ангел, но ты же должен понимать, что подобные неприятности совершенно неизбежны с такими бывшими начальниками, коими не посчастливилось обладать Кроули. Великая и ужасная Князь Вельзевул искренне не понимает, зачем назначать встречи с пусть даже и бывшими подчиненными вне Ада, если потом все равно придется туда спускаться)._

Ангел должен понять. Он же все-таки ангел. И ему вовсе не обязательно знать подробности...  
_  
...Ты снова в аду, Кроули, ну надо же, какая восхитительно неприятная встреча. И, смею уверить тебя, на этот раз ты тут надолго._

_Нет, пока еще никаких горностаев, и циркулярный душ со святой водой тоже вроде как не предполагается, но… Отчеты, Кроули, отчеты за последние двести лет! Они ведь сами себя не напишут, правда? Ты можешь избавиться от Ада, но от Адской Бюрократии тебе не избавиться никогда..._

Несколько дней в Аду за составлением отчетов — это все-таки несколько дней в Аду. Да еще и за составлением отчетов! Кроули знал, что еще долго будет вспоминать эти дни с содроганием. И единственное, что его слегка утешало — этих кошмарных дней было бы куда больше, если бы Князь Вельзевул не питала весьма порочное пристрастие к человеческим мультфильмам определенного рода, а вконец отчаявшийся Кроули не ляпнул бы, что знает, где их достать, и не пообещал бы ей принести пару последних серий, еще не выпущенных в широкий прокат).

Но вот чего он не мог даже и предположить, так это того, что основные неприятности поджидают его вовсе не на нижних кругах Ада, а наверху. В Сохо. В уютном книжном магазинчике, единственном месте на всех трех мирах, которое он давно уже ощущал своим домом и куда возвращался всегда с удовольствием — хотя и никогда никому ни за что не признался бы в этом. Даже себе. Даже мысленно. 

Хотя и вовсе не потому, что ангел — это ангел, а всем давно известно, что для ангела чужие мысли — словно открытая книга. Всем, может быть, и известно, а вот этому одному конкретному ангелу — не так чтобы очень. Он предпочитает открывать другие книги, этот чертов ангел, обычные, из бумаги, и чтобы безо всяких аллюзий или аллегорий, разве что в тексте. И он никогда ни о чем не догадывается — все шесть тысяч лет. Улыбается, смотрит в упор и так ласково, что можно обмануться (если, конечно, знаешь его не так хорошо, как знает Кроули) — и не догадывается. Ни о чем. Никогда.

Даже о том, кто вот уже третий месяц танцует для него стриптиз на тех роликах, что исправно таскает ему Кроули, делая невинные большие глаза и вид, будто раскопал их где-то в глубине всемирной сети и тоже ни о чем не догадывается.

Нет, конечно же, Кроули не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто это крутится там у шеста перед камерой. И действительно, кто бы это мог быть? Ловкий такой, красивый и гиперсексуальный в своих красных стрингах и полумаске — и угадайте с трех раз, который из этих единственных предметов его одежды шире? Он ведь такой совершенно не узнаваемый — гибкий, словно совсем без костей, можно сказать — змеистый, с гривой ярко-алых волос, узким подбородком, провокационной улыбкой и манерой щелкать пальцами чуть ли не в самую камеру, акцентируя жест. И с такой — конечно же, ни разу никому не знакомой! — танцующей походкой и привычкой недоуменно поводить бедрами.

«Он похож на тебя, Кроули! Нет, ну что ты опять смеешься, правда ведь, посмотри!»

Ох, ангел, ангел…

***

Вообще-то Кроули полагал, что за свою долгую и весьма интересную жизнь успел повидать некоторое дерьмо. И стоит отметить, что у него имелись к тому веские основания: шесть тысяч лет — немалый срок, да и прожиты они были не на необитаемом острове, а среди поначалу ангелов, весьма деятельных и креативно понимающих Замысел Божий, а потом и людей, деятельных и креативных ничуть не менее). 

Так что да, повидал он немало. Более того, он даже сумел в какой-то мере привыкнуть к увиденному — ну, насколько вообще к такому можно привыкнуть.

Кроули гордился тем, что умеет держать лицо при любых ударах судьбы, растягивая сияющую улыбку к ушам одной силой воли, словно тугую резинку на тренажере. Даже в тех случаях, когда дело касалось ангела (его ангела!)*1. Так что да, Кроули многое повидал, умел достойно держать удар и был готов ко всему.

Но видит Гос… Сат… — кто-нибудь точно видит! — к такому его жизнь не готовила!

— Ты в порядке, мой дорогой?

— Ес-с-с… — вырвалось слишком грубо, и он заторопился: — Ес-стес-с-ственно, ангел! Я в порядке. Прос-с-сто ус-с-стал.

Шипение все-таки прорывалось, но только шипение. Вот и хорошо. Удалось даже улыбнуться. Если хочешь выжить в Аду — быстро научишься улыбаться, когда тебе больно.

Слишком больно и неожиданно, слишком подло, словно удар под дых, причем от того единственного, от которого ничего подобного не ожидаешь. «Мы же друзья!», он сам так сказал. Мы же друзья. (И не смей вздыхать по этому поводу, друзья — это хорошо, это просто отлично, огромный шаг вперед по сравнению с «братаемся», особенно тем тоном, каким он тогда это слово выплюнул, словно одно из самых грязных ругательств). «Мы же друзья» — это намного лучше, чем «мы просто ангел и демон, мы по разные стороны, конечно же, проходи, я рад тебя видеть, но никогда не забывай, что мы просто ангел и демон и никак иначе». Мы же друзья — это просто отлично. А за друзей принято радоваться, когда им хорошо. 

Им. Одному конкретному ангелу и… еще кому-то. А ты вошел и унюхал, как им было тут хорошо. Совсем недавно.

И порадоваться за них — нет, не за них, хотя бы за ангела, за своего лучшего и единственного друга чертова ангела! — у тебя не получается никак, хоть тресни.

«У тебя были гости, ангел?» — Кроули сумел удержаться и не спросить, даже вот так, в самой невиннейшей из всех возможных формулировок. Сомневался, что у него получится выдать легкомысленную и абсолютно незаинтересованную усмешку с должной долей убедительности. Про искренность так лучше и вообще молчать. Гости, как же! Если бы гости — может быть, было бы не так обидно, но сколько Кроули ни принюхивался, в задней комнате пахло лишь Азирафаэлем. Возбужденным, горячим, похотливым, удовлетворенным — но одним лишь Азирафаэлем и никем более.

— Я скучал… 

А вот ангелу искренности не занимать, и глаза у него сияют так, что впору растаять. Теплые, такие открытые, такие восторженные. Он действительно рад и не считает нужным это скрывать. И ему совсем не стыдно.

«Меня не было всего трое суток, ангел. Всего трое чертовых суток! А ты уже успел тут на меня… без меня! Причем так, что вся задняя комната твоего магазинчика насквозь провоняла чертовой ангельской похотью и чертовым ангельским сексом!» Раньше Кроули думал, что смотреть, как Азирафаэль мечтательно вздыхает и розовеет, разглядывая сексуально изгибающегося на экране Кроули и не узнавая его — это больно. Он и понятия не имел, насколько больнее знать, что ангел точно так же (Ха! Если бы точно так же!) мечтательно вздыхает, разглядывая происходящее на экране и тогда, когда Кроули рядом нет. 

— Сильно скучал.

Против ангельской искренности и теплоты не действуют никакие демонические чудеса. И демонские обиды тоже не действуют, во всяком случае долго (рекорд самого Кроули составлял две минуты). И улыбка тоже такая теплая и (уже!) близкая, Кроули в ней тонет, безнадежно, беспомощно, снова и снова, каждый раз. И теплые руки. И… Ох… Эта новая манера теперь еще и обниматься при встрече («тактильные контакты очень важны для наших человеческих тел, Кроули, давай делать все по правилам, и не надо ругаться»). 

Обниматься — это больно, но Кроули убил бы любого, кто попытался бы избавить его от этой боли: стоять в кольце теплых ангельских рук, прижимаясь всем телом, слушая быстрый стук чужого сердца так близко и стискивая зубы, чтобы собственное не выскочило из горла. И пальцы, уткнувшиеся костяшками под лопатки, и горячее сопение в ухо, словно ангел забыл, что инфернальным созданиям дышать вовсе не обязательно.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Я… тоже с-скучал. Но… меня не было всего-то три дня, ангел.

Вышло почти жалобно.

Всего-то три дня! А ты не смог дождаться…

— Да? — Лица не видно, но теплая и светлая улыбка слышится даже в голосе, пушистые кудряшки щекочут ухо и шею, запуская под ребрами фабрику по производству мурашек. — Всего лишь три дня? А мне показалось, что намного дольше.

Ангел не размыкает объятий (и будь Кроули трижды проклят, если сделает это первым!), даже, пожалуй, плотнее смыкает руки у Кроули под лопатками, трется ухом о плечо, дышит, повторяет в растяжку:

— Намного, намно-о-ого дольше… Я скуча-а-ал.

Голос у ангела мягкий и теплый, бархатный голос, в него хочется закутаться с головой, словно в невесомое покрывало, и заснуть лет этак на пятьдесят или даже сто. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Кроули определил бы этот голос еще и как игривый или даже кокетливый, но с ангелом в подобную сторону глупо было бы даже и думать. Азирафаэль не такой. Не то чтобы он совсем не умел флиртовать или никогда этого не делал, просто его кокетство совсем другое, более невинное, милое и доброе, и никогда не заходит дальше просьбы убрать кандалы или сдуть с пальто пятно от пейнтбольной краски. И уж тем более оно никогда не бывает злым.

А сейчас ангел просто не понимает, что делают с Кроули его обнимашки, особенно в комнате, в которой пахнет так остро и сладко. Азирафаэль не жесток, о нет! Он просто не понимает.

Ангел первым разомкнул объятия и отступил на шаг. Кроули выдохнул, медленно и осторожно, стараясь, чтобы это не было похоже на вздох. Огорченный, разочарованный, облегченный — не важно. Не было ничего этого. Просто выдохнул. Точка.

Азирафаэль отступил еще на шаг, склонил голову к плечу, улыбка проступила явственнее, на левой щеке обозначилась ямочка. Он рассматривал Кроули так, словно действительно очень давно не видел и успел подзабыть.

Или же — сравнивал.

«Я не спрошу. Не спрошу. Не…»

— Опять любовался на с-своего крас-савчика?

Ангелу хватило совести слегка порозоветь и бросить быстрый взгляд в сторону письменного стола, на котором стоял компьютер. Монитор поблескивал черным зеркалом, огонечки были невинно погашены, какая работа, что вы, что вы?! Только вот змеи хорошо различают тепло, и если сдвинуть зрение в сторону истинного тела, то верхняя часть рабочего блока начинает сиять не хуже самого ангела. 

А еще к столу было придвинуто кресло. Большое, широкое, в котором так удобно развалиться, глядя на монитор, развести ноги пошире, отщелкнуть пуговку, потом вторую — ангел не признавал молний на брюках…

Кроули отдернул взгляд, словно кресло было облито святой водой.

Ангел, похоже, ничего не заметил, пожал плечами, его улыбка стала слегка виноватой.

— Я на самом деле скучал, — повторил он совсем другим тоном, уже без малейшего следа игривости, одновременно и обиженно, и виновато. — Ты исчез, ничего не сказав. Что я должен был подумать? Что я тебя опять чем-то обидел, и ты решил уйти насовсем, даже не попрощавшись? Или завалиться в спячку еще на век?

— Что меня вызвали Вниз! 

— Мог бы сказать. Или оставить записку.

— Ангел! Мое начальство не любит ждать ни единой лишней секунды! 

Врать правдой — это не очень сложно. Даже если врешь ангелу.

На самом деле у него было время — у него было сколько угодно времени, он же мог просто его остановить (и Азирафаэль вполне может вспомнить об этом, когда прекратит обижаться и чувствовать себя виноватым). Да и начальство не то чтобы торопило, «Загляни, когда сможешь, это важно» — не слишком похоже на срочный и безотлагательный вызов. Если быть до конца честным хотя бы с самим собой, Кроули специально ушел рано утром, не прощаясь, бесшумно — он надеялся вернуться до того, как ангел его отсутствие обнаружит. 

Конечно, Азирафаэль сам предложил ему полгода назад остаться на ночь (зачем тебе куда-то идти, время позднее, а в гостевой спальне есть кровать). А спустя пару месяцев между делом обмолвился, что, наверное, Кроули мог бы перетащить в мансарду часть своей оранжереи, ну раз уж они теперь все равно живут вместе. Тоже сам, никто за язык не тянул. Да, все это так. Но… он же ангел! Кто его знает, что именно он имел в виду. И на какой срок он это в виду имел.

Вот потому-то Кроули старался не проводить ни одной ночи вне книжного, поливая свои растения удаленным демоническим чудом**2 — вдруг ангел просто забыл, что у Кроули имеется собственное жилье? Вдруг, если уйти, пусть и ненадолго — ангел вспомнит и больше не предложит остаться? 

Лучше не рисковать.

— Да, потом я так и подумал. — Азирафаэль снова улыбался и выглядел почти удовлетворенным, словно Кроули открыл ему важную тайну или сделал подарок. — И, знаешь, дорогой, после этого я стал переживать даже больше. Твое начальство, оно… ну, ты и сам понимаешь… 

Улыбка ангела стала неуверенной, во взгляде проступила тревога. Кроули поспешил успокаивающе фыркнуть:

— Да уж! Лучше не вспоминать. Знал бы ты, как там воняет!

Нервно повел головой, выдохнул резко, через нос. Он старался дышать только носом, и теперь между ним и Азирафаэлем был журнальный столик, своеобразный рубикон. Китайская стена? Или берлинская? Что там считалось в человеческой мифологии самой долгой и действенной защитой?

Однако после объятий все это помогало мало.

— У меня сохранилась бутылка «Мерло» очень приличного года, берег для особого случая… — Показалось, или голос у ангела дрогнул? — Может, отпразднуем твое возвращение?

«Ты издеваешься, ангел? В этой комнате? Где все пропахло возбужденным тобой? Где я и так держусь из последних сил и у меня вот-вот сорвет заслонки?»

Нет. Он не издевается. Просто не понимает.

— Как-нибудь потом, ангел, ладно? Сейчас я хочу только спать.

Ох. Если бы.

— Может быть, завтра?

— Завтра. Да.

До лестницы на второй этаж восемь шагов. Иногда это очень много, особенно когда змеиная сущность рвется наружу и путаешься в собственных ногах. Змеям проще, у них колени не могут сделаться ватными. У них вообще нет коленей.

Кроули уже взялся рукой за спасительные перила, когда в спину ударило негромкое и почти извиняющееся:

— Он очень похож на тебя. А я… скучал.

Кроули замер, не оборачиваясь. Потом неловко кивнул, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, и рванул вверх по лестнице, словно под ним горели ступеньки.

В маленькой спальне, которую он за полгода так и не привык (не осмелился привыкнуть) считать своей, он рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок немигающими желтыми глазами. Спать ему не хотелось. Да и какой уж тут сон!

Чертов ангел дрочил на кого-то, кого считал очень похожим на него, Кроули. И не нашел ничего лучше, как поставить Кроули в известность об этом. О том, что, по сути, дрочил на его образ. Что находит его привлекательным и возбуждающим. Он ведь это имел в виду, чертов ангел, именно это, правда?! Конечно же, это. Да? Или все-таки нет? Или…

Кроули беззвучно застонал, перевернулся на бок, ударил кулаком подушку. Если и есть что-то глупее ревности как таковой, это ревность к самому себе же. Чертов ангел, ну почему он вечно все усложняет?!

Как хорошо иногда иметь злобных начальников, пусть даже и бывших: чертов ангел подождет, сначала Кроули разберется с Вельзевул. Хорошо, что связанный с нею квест намного проще, и еще лучше, что есть непробиваемая отмазка: Вельзевул, как и любое начальство, терпеть не может ждать. И значит, подождать придется ангелу. Тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Чертов ангел.

_____________________  
_ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
*1 - Вернее было бы сказать не даже, а тем более в таких случаях, потому что последние несколько сотен лет практически любое связанное с лицезрением некоторого дерьма дело почти всегда почему-то касалось именно этого ангела)  
2** — К слову сказать, растения Кроули ничуть не были огорчены подобными обстоятельствами и даже полагали их специфическим вознаграждением за перенесенные ранее мытарства, своеобразным прижизненным раем.  
_

***

Будь на то его воля, Кроули никогда не выбрал бы для важной встречи этот омерзительно уютненький и до отвращения жизнерадостный ресторанчик на юге Чизлхёрста. Особенно, если встреча предполагалась с Князем Ада, как сейчас. Он предпочел бы одну из многочисленных итальянских забегаловок, с их густой насыщенной атмосферой, пронизанной ароматами пряностей, горящего жира, раскаленного металла, пороха, криминала, скрытых грехов и почти откровенной порочности. Эти многочисленные рассадники зла в последние десятилетия повылезали буквально из каждой щели, с отысканием подходящей пиццерии точно бы не возникло проблем, а в ее горячем, душном, оглушительном полумраке можно было бы даже почувствовать себя почти как дома любому выходцу из Ада. 

Но Вельзевул поставила основным условием найти неприметное заведение, в котором гарантированно не будет шанса наткнуться на кого-нибудь из Нижней Конторы, а ведь даже самому последнему одноразовому чертенку отлично известно, что всю сеть лондонских пиццерий курирует именно Ад.*

В свою очередь, восточные ресторанчики и большая часть пабов в качестве места для данной встречи никак не устраивали Кроули — их слишком часто посещал Азирафаэль, да и вообще, на вкус любого порядочного демона, они слишком провоняли благодатью.**

Вельзевул настаивала на тайной встрече, и Кроули ее понимал: вряд ли репутации Князя пошло бы на пользу, если бы ее подчиненные (а тем более — не ее подчиненные) узнали о ее тайных пристрастиях. Первоначально она предложила встретиться в Ритце, но тут Кроули встал на дыбы. В итоге сошлись на Рамблерс-ресте, с ловкостью опытного эквилибриста балансирующем между тремя и четырьмя звездочками. Кроули в нем понравилось только две вещи — то, что располагался этот ресторанчик достаточно далеко от Сохо (а столкнуться с ангелом Кроули хотел не более, чем Вельзевул с кем-то из демонов) и приятно двусмысленное название.***3

— Француз-з-зы з-з-знают толк в такого рода вещах.

Вельзевул щелкнула замочком черной лаковой сумочки, в которой надежно спрятался компрометирующий ее диск.

Кроули пожал плечами, с отвращением разглядывая занавески в веселенький цветочек. Сам он предпочитал ленты студии Pixar, но скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался бы в этом даже своему ангелу, не то что бывшей начальнице.

— Надеюз-з-зь, ты достаточно умный и понимаешь, что если кто-то уз-з-знает…

Вельзевул никогда не умела благодарить — вернее, делала это достаточно своеобразно. И, наверное, вот такая полуугроза могла считаться с ее стороны если не благодарностью, то по крайней мере комплиментом. Кроули привык.

Принесенный им диск пролежал на рыжей столешнице не долее секунды, прежде чем исчезнуть, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Впрочем, он мог бы пролежать там и добрые полчаса, не привлекая ничьего внимания — обычный DVD-диск в обычной черной коробке с красной полоской по верхнему краю, без какой-либо дополнительной маркировки. Кроули когда-то начудесил себе нескончаемую пачку таких (и одной из основных причин была стильность упаковки) и с тех пор не видел причины что-либо менять.

— О, насчет этого можете быть спокойны, Князь, у меня не так уж много приятелей Снизу! — Кроули оскалился в улыбке (которая, как он надеялся, выглядела достаточно непринужденной). И обнаружил, что обращается в пустоту: как истинный Князь Ада Вельзевул предпочла исчезнуть не попрощавшись, она всегда так делала, не озаботившись даже отвести глаза посетителям, сидящим за соседним столиком. Этим, как всегда, пришлось озаботиться Кроули. В конце концов, какое удовольствие быть Князем Ада, если не можешь свалить неприятные тебе обязанности на неприятных тебе подчиненных?

Вряд ли Вельзевул знала, что англичане называли такое «уйти по-французски», впрочем, даже если она и знала, вряд ли ее это заботило.****4

Все эти мысли и много других, связных и не так чтобы очень (например, про вечность и птичку на краю вселенной) успели промелькнуть в голове у Кроули в этот и последующий миг, потому что теперь пусть и некрупная в человеческом воплощении, но совершенно непрозрачная во всех остальных планах фигура демонического начальства более не перекрывала ему обзор, открывая вид на весь небольшой и почти пустой зальчик: рыжие столики, белые кресла, мерзкие занавески с цветочками, семейство в углу у окна, увлеченно поедающее мороженое и что-то пенное с орешками в высоких бокалах, лестница на второй этаж — и широкая арка в соседний зал, такой же почти полупустой по утреннему времени. Пожалуй, даже еще более пустой. Можно сказать, ни единого чертова человека ни за единым чертовым столиком.

Только ангел.

Ангел с пронзительно голубыми глазами, разглядывающий Кроули словно бы в упор, несмотря на все разделяющее их расстояние.

________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
_*1 — Изначально это осуществлялось через итальянскую мафию, но потом Хастур решил, что напрямую будет как-то надежнее, тем более что нельзя же всерьез доверять тем, у кого имеется более сотни названий для обычных макарон).  
2** — Стоит отметить, что очень многие из человеческих организаций или предприятий находятся под негласным контролем Ада или Рая, и человек внимательный практически всегда способен определить направленность вектора этого контроля. Всегда имеется какой-то знак, эмблема, примета или маркер. Посмотрите на плакаты, развешанные по стенам госучреждения, или загляните в меню. Плакаты бывают весьма откровенны, а в курируемых Адской канцелярией заведениях общественного питания вам никогда не подадут ангельский бисквит. Что угодно другое пожалуйста, но только не ангельский бисквит! Если не верите, то, когда в следующий раз посетите итальянскую пиццерию в Челси, Чилзхерсте или Сохо, закажите ангельский бисквит у белозубого смуглого официанта с повадками мафиози — и посмотрите, какое сделается у него лицо. Смею вас уверить, вам все сразу же станет предельно ясно.  
3*** — которое можно понимать как обозначение праздношатающегося бродяги или же ползучего растения типа того, которое, если верить человеческим легендам, послужило причиной гибели одного слишком наглого темного бога (считай, по всем повадкам почти что демона), а также провоцировало оказавшихся под ним людей на спонтанные поцелуи, и Кроули затруднился бы ответить, какой из последних двух фактов его более веселил.  
4**** — Хотя сами французы придерживались на этот счет диаметрально противоположного мнения и считали, что уходить так невежливо в привычках исключительно англичан, ну да, впрочем, чего можно ожидать от тех, кто считает деликатесом окорочка земноводных?_

__

***

Тот, кто причислил голубой к холодным оттенкам, наверное, был очень несчастлив в своей никчемной и никому не интересной жизни: он не видел глаз ангела. Одного конкретного чертова пресветлого ангела, в теплое сиянье глаз которого хотелось нырнуть с головой, словно в волшебный сон, и не просыпаться лет сто, а может, и больше. Голубой бывает теплым. И даже горячим — очень горячим! — и кому это знать, как не Кроули?*1

Красный и желтый — вечные аутсайдеры в этой нескончаемой гонке за высокими температурами, лидируют белый и голубой. Голубой умеет обжигать — о да. И еще как! Сколько раз от мимолетного, брошенного вскользь и тут же отдернутого взгляда Кроули сгорал дотла и не осыпался горсточкой пепла только благодаря небольшому (ну ладно, иногда — большому или даже очень большому) демоническому чуду.

Он и сейчас обжигал, этот взгляд. Только иначе.

Так обжигает ледяная межзвездная пустота, вечный холод Девятого Круга, самого нижнего круга Ада, промороженного до звона. От такого леденящего взгляда воздух осыпается серебристыми переохлажденными кристалликами, и прозрачные льдинки сами собою собираются в слова. Только это вовсе не «мой дорогой» или «вместе на Альфу Центавра» и даже не тривиальная «вечность», справиться с квестом по которой не мог разве что безграмотный неудачник-Кай. Слов немножко больше, только хорошего в них меньше, потому что эти слова выглядят слишком похоже на: «ты опять облажался, Кроули»…

Голубой, он очень разный бывает, и такой вот — тоже.

_________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
_1* в конце концов, а вернее, в начале начал именно Кроули проектировал и создавал звезды и заложил в базовые законы физики эту константу, сделав голубую часть спектра самой горячей, ослепительно горячей, куда там до нее разным красным и желтым карликам или даже гигантам).**2_

_2** — И если бы Глас Божий спросил бы тогда юного красноволосого ангела, который пока еще вовсе не собирался падать или даже тихонько скатываться по наклонной, да и о дурной компании имел довольно смутные представления и интерес к ней проявлял исключительно в том смысле, что интересовался любыми звездами, а предводитель той компании вроде как тоже был Звездой, да к тому же не просто звездой, а Утренней, — так вот, если бы Метатрон или даже сама Господь поинтересовались бы у тогда еще не падшего ангела, чем вызвана его такая пылкая и горячая любовь к голубому цвету, что превознес он этот цвет на высшую вершину температурной шкалы, и не связано ли это каким-то образом с цветом глаз одного белокурого ангела… ну так, совершенно случайно… В таком чисто гипотетическом случае огненноволосый ангел гораздо раньше освоил бы искусство мучительно краснеть и издавать совершенно непроизносимые демонические звуки)._

***

Заставить шестерых посетителей-людей забыть об исчезновении одной посетительницы-нелюдя не заняло времени больше, чем требуется для торопливого щелчка пальцами, а в следующий миг Кроули уже стоял у столика Азирафаэля — если уж вынужден чудесить отведение глаз ради начальства, то грех не воспользоваться результатами оного и самому. 

— Привет! — выдохнул он, в своей обычной развязно расхлябанной манере падая на стул рядом с тем, что занимал ангел, и старательно делая вид, что все как всегда и ничего необычного тут вовсе не происходило (ну и жалея о том, что отведение глаз работает лишь на людей, как же без этого). — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Аналогично.

Голос ангела был сух, глаза устремлены в тарелку, словно смотреть на Кроули ему было неприятно. Хотя почему «словно»? Наверняка именно так и было.

Кроули подавил тоскливый вздох. Не надо было врать, что просто идет прогуляться, они же обещали не врать друг другу. Не хотел огорчать, справедливо (читай — малодушно!) рассудив, что вряд ли ангелу понравилось бы, узнай он о периодических встречах Кроули с бывшими коллегами. Конечно, он ничего ангелу не обещал, но… “Наша сторона” и все такое. Сам-то Азирафаэль со своими порвал довольно решительно и не общается, и как бы по умолчанию подразумевалось, что и Кроули поступает точно так же. И Кроули, в общем и целом, именно так и поступал, а если исключения и случались, то старался, чтобы ангел о них не знал. Люди правильно говорили — то, о чем ты не знаешь. не может сделать тебе больно.

И вот. Узнал.

Лучше бы было сказать. Заранее. Объяснить, пожаловаться и вместе посмеяться потом. Может быть, и сейчас еще не слишком поздно. Кроули ведь не врал ангелу в самом главном: никаких поручений Снизу, никаких больше демонических дел. А это… так, мелочи, Азирафаэль же должен понять. Надо только ему все объяснить…

— Ангел… — начал Кроули. И замолчал. Не то чтобы он боялся гнева Вельзевул… Да и вряд ли она имела в виду Азирафаэля, ей бы и в голову не пришло, она скорее про прочих демонов говорила, а даже если бы и имела, то вряд ли узнает…

Вельзевул? Не узнает? Конечно. Ты можешь не заметить муху — и продолжать верить в то, что и муха тебя не заметит тоже. 

Впрочем, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, дело даже не в этом.

Азирафаэль отложил нож, аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой, и только после этого уточнил у стенки напротив все тем же непривычно сухим и спокойным голосом:

— Ты хотел что-то сказать? 

— Да! Ангел… — Кроули прочистил горло. — Это у тебя... десерт?

Пауза была куда короче.

— Нет.

Азирафаэль снова взялся за нож и вилку. Конечно же, не десерт! Кроули и сам это отлично видел, ляпнул первое, что пришло на язык, и дело было даже не в здоровом опасении страшной вельзевульской мести. Ну, во всяком случае, не только в нем: слишком стыдно оказалось признаться, что бывшее начальство использует его еще и… ну, короче, использует. 

«Яйца демона», вот как называлась та закуска, что лежала сейчас на тарелке перед Азирафаэлем. Фаршированные острым паштетом яйца. Очень острым паштетом — таким же острым, как нож в правой руке Азирафаэля, которым он методично и быстро шинковал сейчас эти яйца на тончайшие ломтики, не толще розового лепестка каждый. Много, много, много ломтиков.

Кроули давно не видел своего ангела в такой ярости — очень тихой, очень спокойной, почти бесцветной ярости, от этого еще более страшной.

— Ангел… — Кроули запнулся, хрустнул сплетенными в замок пальцами и продолжил со всей возможной решимостью: — Это совсем не то, о чем ты мог подумать. Это не связано с причинением вреда, не какие-нибудь адские происки. Не… не козни. Ничего, направленного против людей. Или… твоих бывших коллег. Или Плана. Это… понимаешь, это личное.

Нож скрежетнул о тарелку. В воздухе отчетливо запахло палеными перьями.

— Почему-то я совсем не удивлен, — сказал Азирафаэль тихо. Очень тихо, Кроули расслышал с трудом. Голос у ангела был по-прежнему сух, взгляд упорно отказывался отрываться от тарелки с терзаемым демоническим яйцом. Похоже было на то, что уверения Кроули его ничуть не успокоили, скорее даже наоборот, напряжение лишь усилилось.

Кроули никогда не задумывался об истинном облике Азирафаэля, все эти колеса с глазами, крылья и анимоформы его не особо занимали. С самого начала начал Азирафаэль был для него живым олицетворением огненного меча — и никак иначе.

Азирафаэль. Единственный в своем роде ангел господень, что отдал свой огненный меч людям, как будто бы это так и надо, самое обыденное дело, взять и отдать, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Впрочем, для Азирафаэля ведь все именно так и было, потому что он сам по природе своей был тем самым огненным мечом гнева божьего, в самой глубинной своей сути, и все эти тысячи лет он именно им и оставался. 

Огненный меч в белом пушистом облаке. Облако большое и мягкое, уютное, теплое. Ангел такой же, как это облако, он не умеет обижаться и злиться, он добрый и мягкий, и этой мягкости и доброты в нем так много, что можно забыть о том, кто он такой на самом деле. Тем более что протуберанцы его внутренней сущности почти никогда не прорываются наружу, а даже если и прорвутся — их довольно легко погасить... вернее, даже не так: ангел сам их погасит, если его отвлечь, развеселить, переключить внимание. Ангел всегда так легко — и благодарно — отвлекается.

Кроули сглотнул, чувствуя, как звенит сгустившийся воздух. Надо было срочно что-то сказать. Переключить внимание, вовлечь в разговор, потом станет проще. По прошлому опыту Кроули помнил, что легче всего Азирафаэль отвлекается на еду — или хотя бы разговоры о ней.

— Не знал, что ты любишь демонические… хм…

Черт. Лучше бы было промолчать. Или заговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Или вообще отделаться бессвязными звуками.

— Демонские яйца. Люблю. И всегда любил.

— Нгк… эмг… а… — Да. Теперь они самые, непроизносимые демонические звуки. Ну же, соберись, у тебя же змеиный язык, он должен быть хорошо подвешен! — А… почему ты их никогда не заказывал, когда мы…

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Исключительно из соображений деликатности. Думал, что тебе это могло бы быть… хм… неприятно.

Смотрел он по-прежнему в стол, но, кажется, ярость его потихоньку стихала. Нож он, во всяком случае, отложил и теперь крутил в пальцах салфетку. Напряжение, ранее заставлявшее воздух над столиком вибрировать и искриться, снизилось до легкого еле слышного звона. 

Кроули рискнул перевести дыхание. Но сказать ничего не успел — Азирафаэль заговорил снова, медленно и задумчиво:

— Здесь их на удивление хорошо готовят, знаешь ли, даже не ожидал. Паприка в меру подкопченная, ни больше, ни меньше, именно так, как надо. Некоторые считают, что можно обойтись и обычной тертой паприкой или вообще без уксуса, но в результате получается совершенно не то. — Азирафаэль все еще прятал взгляд, но голос его потихоньку оживал. Похоже, ангел постепенно успокаивался и даже входил во вкус, оседлав любимую тему. — Паприка очень важна, и это должна быть правильно подкопченная паприка. Одна восьмая чайной ложки, не более, и по пол-ложки горчицы и винного уксуса. Для правильного вкуса горчицу берут обязательно дижонскую, а уксус белый. Ложка оливкового масла — на этот раз ложка должна быть столовой, — полторы столовых же ложки майонеза и крупная щепотка соли. Это для начинки. Или про соль я уже упоминал? Нет? Соль важна. Ну и яйца, конечно. Четыре штуки. С яйцами самое интересное — чтобы получилась симметричная аккуратная лодочка, желток должен быть как можно ближе к центру, а при вертикальном хранении он сдвигается к широкой части. Поэтому яйца необходимо достать из холодильника за сутки до варки и дать им отлежаться горизонтально. Я что-то забыл? А, ну да, конечно же, табаско! Хотя бы пара капель... но для истинно «дьявольских» яиц нужно много табаско... как можно больше табаско…

Голос его потихоньку замедлялся и гас, словно ангел не хотел замолкать, но никак не мог придумать новую тему для разговора. Продолжая паниковать и улыбаться, Кроули поймал подачу и пасанул наугад, надеясь, что все делает правильно:

— Мне всегда казалось, что тебе по нраву что-нибудь более изысканное или… хм... ангельское. Устрицы, например, или...

— «Ангельский кекс»? — живо откликнулся Азирафаэль, бросив на Кроули быстрый благодарный взгляд. И нет, Кроули это вовсе не почудилось, как и легкая тень улыбки, скользнувшая по светлым губам. — Вот уж воистину дьявольское искушение, этот «ангельский кекс»! — Нет, точно не почудилось. — А ты знаешь, что в Штатах под этим же названием подразумевают совершенно другой десерт? Тоже называют ангельским кексом, но совершенно не то. Никогда не пробовал? Мне довелось. Это почти несладкий и невесомый низкокалорийный воздушный бисквит без капли жира, его готовят на белках без добавления масла, только представь! И это они считают искушением? И, разумеется, никакого сладкого масляного крема! Все-таки британский вариант куда ближе к грехопадению, а американцы в этом деле истинные ублюдки и ничего не понимают в удовольствиях от настоящей еды.

Кроули вспомнил так любимые Голодом Макдональдсы… и предпочел согласиться. Впрочем, он бы согласился, даже если бы Азирафаэль сказал, что крем для настоящего ангельского торта сбивают непременно из жира некрещеных младенцев или начал бы нести другую какую подобную чушь — ангел успокоился, оживился, глаза его больше не были обжигающе холодными. Одного этого было уже достаточно, чтобы соглашаться с любыми его высказываниями, как бы глупо они ни звучали. А ведь он еще и улыбался. _Улыбался_. Снова.

— Кстати, об ублюдках... — Азирафаэль бросил на Кроули еще один быстрый взгляд, продолжая улыбаться. — Я хотел бы тебя попросить… Вернее, спросить… Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— Все, что угодно, ангел.

— Для нее ты тоже танцуешь у шеста?

Голос его при этом оставался совершенно обыденным и скучным, таким впору просить передать салфетницу или уведомить собеседника о том, что на улице опять идет дождь, какая неожиданность, и это в Лондоне, ну кто бы мог подумать... Разве что улыбка стала чуть более напряженной.

— Что… — Кроули показалось, что он ослышался. Ведь не мог же Азирафаэль на самом деле...

— Что слышал. Я спросил: для нее ты тоже танцуешь голым? Только не надо врать, что вы просто случайно встретились и зашли выпить кофе, я видел диск. Тоже... пилон? Или она предпочитает более откровенные... ролики... с твоим участием в главной роли? Роль в ролике. Я скаламбурил, если ты не заметил. Правда, смешно?

— Ангел…

Кроули показалось, что он не смог выдавить вслух даже это короткое слово, таким спазмом перехватило горло. Но, похоже, все-таки смог: Азирафаэль презрительно сощурился, вздергивая подбородок. Короткая голубая молния ударила в столешницу, зашипела, брызгая искрами.

— Я шесть тысяч лет ангел, мой дорогой. И я задал вопрос. Очень простой вопрос.

— Ох, ангел… — Кроули понял, что улыбается, отчаянно, радостно, облегченно, и это было плохо, наверное, очень плохо и неуместно и могло только еще больше обидеть и разозлить и оттолкнуть Азирафаэля, но Кроули ничего не мог поделать со своим лицом. — Ох, ангел... знал бы ты, как же я тебя обожаю!

Какие у Азирафаэля глаза… Он опускает голову, смотрит исподлобья, пытается грозно хмуриться, но глаза... Огромные, пронзительно голубые, растерянные.

— Не… не надо врать. И… и смотреть… так… — Его голос падает почти до шепота, губы поджимаются в тонкую нитку, огромные голубые глаза становятся возмущенными и отчаянно несчастными. — Я видел диск. Что на нем было?

— Мультики, ангел! Просто мультики. Ну, такие, специфические, она их любит, а внизу не достать, ну сам подумай, какие в Аду мультики! Попросила записать, я записал, у меня целая пачка таких дисков. Ох, ангел… Если бы ты знал, как…

— Как... глупо. — Азирафаэль верит сразу, он всегда верил Кроули сразу и до конца, хотя чаще всего хватало сил (или чертовой ангельской чопорности) сделать вид, что это не так, и даже произнести ритуальное «конечно же, я тебе не верю, ты же демон, как тебе вообще можно верить, заходи, мой дорогой, и чувствуй себя как дома, я давно тебя ждал и ужасно соскучился». Но не в этот раз. В этот раз сил у него не хватает ни на что, и ангельская чопорность не помогает. Он горбится, обхватывает себя руками за плечи, словно ему вдруг стало холодно, обмякает на стуле, пряча опущенное лицо. 

— Мультики… — Голос его звучит еле слышно, горький смешок скорее угадывается. — Мультики. А я проболтался. Так… глупо.

Тихо, почти неслышно. Кроули ни за что не расслышал бы, будь между ними стол. Только вот стола между ними больше нет, никакого чертова стола, хотя Кроули и не помнит, чтобы щелкал пальцами, но наверное все-таки щелкал, потом что нет никакого стола, а есть только ангел, поникший и совершенно несчастный ангел с мокрыми голубыми глазами — и сам Кроули, на коленях у ног этого ангела. И теперь можно все.

— Кроули! Перестань! Это же неприлично… люди же смотрят…

Щелчок пальцами.

— Больше не смотрят, ангел.

И можно улыбаться. И прижиматься щекой к теплым и мягким коленям. И обнимать за талию, крепко-крепко, чтобы точно никуда даже и не подумал смыться, а то знаем мы этих ангелов. И, запрокинув голову, смотреть в голубые глаза, такие теплые, такие смущенно-возмущенные, такие счастливые.

— Я люблю тебя, ангел.

Ответом — мгновенная вспышка розового и голубого. Розового больше, но голубое ярче. 

— Спасибо. — Чопорно поджатые губы, сдержанный тон, полный достоинства. И — предательская ямочка на левой щеке. И — сияющие глаза. И — румянец, заливающий обожаемое лицо от ушей до самого кончика вздернутого носа.

— Я _очень_ тебя люблю, ангел. 

— _Большое_ спасибо.

— Очень-очень.

— _Очень_ большое спасибо.

Азирафаэль словно обретает внутренний стержень — чертов чопорный ангельский стержень! — выпрямляет спину, опускает руки, расправляет плечи и гордо задирает подбородок. Но глаза у него сияют, а в уголках плотно стиснутых и предательски подрагивающих губ прячется такая же теплая усмешка. Да и руки, что характерно, опускаются как раз туда, куда надо (и Кроули наверняка бы замурлыкал от удовольствия, если бы змеи умели мурлыкать).

И пока ангельские руки ерошат волосы Кроули, а глаза такие теплые и сияющие, что в них так легко потеряться и утонуть — он может говорить все что угодно, этот чертов ангел!

**Author's Note:**

> * — Ангельский торт в представлении британцев — это три коржа из кексового теста (розовый, желтый и натуральный), промазанные очень сладким масляным кремом. Тесто для таких коржей называют “мадейрой” или “четыре четверти”, ибо масло, яйца, сахар и мука присутствуют в нем в равных долях. Более правильным считается тесто с добавлением сметаны, тогда оно получается более пористым и легким (хотя и не достигает американской воздушности). Все три одинаковых коржа 10х20 выпекаются одновременно, для чего вам потребуется или три одинаковых формы или специальная британская форма-трансформер с переставляемыми перегородками. 
> 
> Ангельский торт — не месть, он не из тех блюд, которые требуется есть охлажденными, и куда вкуснее при комнатной температуре. К тому же это очень насыщенный десерт, а потому есть его следует небольшими порциями и обязательно запивая чаем, с которым он великолепно сочетается (что делает его еще более английским с точки зрения всех небританцев). Если бы нашелся кто-то, кто поинтересовался бы на этот счет мнением Кроули, тот заметил бы, что Ангельский торт идеально сочетается и с Азирафаэлем — впрочем, трудно было бы в Британии или даже во всем мире отыскать что-то, что плохо бы сочеталось с этим конкретным ангелом или хотя бы не напоминало о нем — во всяком случае, с точки зрения Кроули. А уж обоих ангельских кексов это касалось в полной мере: американский напоминал ангела своей воздушностью и эфирной мягкостью, британский — основательностью и твердым обещанием, что даже если ты из-за него и упадешь, то это будет очень сладкое падение.


End file.
